Just Like Old Times
by AcidTripButterfly
Summary: When Godric visits Eric for the first time in a while and wants things to be as they were, Eric puts up walls. Mild Eric/Godric, stronger in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Godric sat on a black couch holding a red pillow. It had been so long since he's seen his creation. Too long, in his opinion. He checked his watch. Speaking of his creation, where the fuck was he? It had been 40 years since they'd seen each other and he couldn't even show up on time?

Finally a door closed behind him. Godric practically leaped off the couch and spun around to look at the door of his hotel room. There he was. Tall, blond and blue-eyed as always. Godric scanned the other man's body. He looked good. Black jeans, black leather jacket, and black turtle-neck sweater that clung well to his body without out being tacky or ill-fitting.

"Eric." He breathed.

"Hm, yes it is me." Eric replied in his bored tone. Godric wasn't put out by this, for he knew Eric well. He got very close to Eric, and stretched up to kiss him. Eric stepped back.

"What's wrong Eric?" Godric asked, confused. Eric did not reply.

"I see. I am not what you want, anymore. Or is it that I am just not enough anymore?"

"Godric, I have changed in the past four decades. I am not longer as ... youthful as I was. You don't know who I am anymore."

"I don't know who you are?" Godric lifted an eyebrow, "I _made_ you who you are, Eric. I know everything about you. Your blood is in me still, and mine in you."

"Godric …" Eric started. He was stopped by a thin finger being pressed to his lips.

"No, let me. I suppose I shouldn't expect affection. All I did was give you life while you were dying, fed you when you were hungry, held you when you were sad and missing your family, gave you a home, and then released you without a fight, even though it nearly killed me to be alone again after almost a century of companionship. Yes, I can see how troublesome it would be to have to give me one kiss after four decades." Godric said this all in a harsh tone. Normally he wasn't cross with Eric, but, dammit, he was Eric's maker and he'd totally just been pushed aside.

"Godric, I didn't mean anything, I just … it's not like that." Eric said. Godric sneered and came up behind Eric. He tilted his head up so his mouth was right by his ear,

"Maybe not anymore, but remember that one night. Well, actually many nights, but I distinctly remember one in particular."

Eric did not reply.

"Do you remember?" Godric prompted.

"Yes, I remember." Eric replied.

"Good. Now think back to who wanted it that night. Asked for it. Came to me." Godric whispered into Eric's ear, making goosebumps rise on Eric's skin.

"Yes, I remember." Eric repeated. His mind started to wander as Godric hand wandered up and down his side, while his other arm held Eric to him. Eric's mind went back to that warm summer night in Sweden, were he and Godric had been living for a while.

_They had been living in the woods and wilderness, not wanting to be seen. Eric had gone for a walk and maybe drink off some animals. Not as good as human or Godric's blood, but it was a nice snack sometimes. Godric had gone to bathe as he always did in the evenings. _

_He walked to the deep river not far from their little camp. He slipped off his pants, shirt and shoes and dove into the water. Somehow, despite the warmth of the day, the water was ice cold. Godric's muscled tightened as his body was totally immersed in the water. He pushed his unkempt hair out of his face and started swimming, forgetting his intentions of bathing all together. _

_After a while, Eric had come into the small clearing that sat at the edge of the river where he and Godric went to bathe and swim. He knew Godric would be here. He looked at the ground and looked at the shoes in front of him, the pants a little in front of that, and the shirt closer to the bank. Godric was known for undressing while running towards the river and jumping in. He was a very exuberant person. Eric smiled at the thought. He walked to the river bank just as Godric was getting out, stark naked and soaking. _

"_Eric, you scared me." Godric admitted. _

"_My apologies." Eric said dryly. _

"_Eric, do not lie. Anyway, what can I help you with?" Godric replied. _

"_Well, actually … " Eric began, but trailed off. How did he say this? He just walked to Godric, took his face in his hands and pressed his lips to his maker's. Godric went rigid, before kissing back passionately. _

_Eric pulled back, "I have thought about this a lot." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Er so it's short, but I felt bad not updating. Lots of crap going on for me that wasn't around when I started the story. Sorry guys!**

**-------**

"_Hm, as have I." Godric replied. He smiled and kissed Eric again. Godric pulled away and collected his clothes, but did not get dressed. He signaled Eric to follow him as he wound his way through the forest towards their camp. The camp was located inside a large cave with a small entrance. Once they were there, Godric dropped his clothes and turned to Eric. _

"_Eric … " Godric said, turning towards him. Eric closed the two or three feet gap between them. He wrapped his arms around Godric and kissed the smaller vampire's neck. Godric rolled his head back and closed his eyes. Eric slid his hand down Godric's chest and kept going over his hip bones and down. Godric whispered the other vampire's name a few times until, finally, he was reduced to gasps and moans._ _Eric moved his hand up and down the other vampire's inner thigh. _

"_Er-uuhhh" Godric's words were cut off in kind of a strangled noise. _

_Eric chuckled and nipped at Godric's neck. He pushed Godric backwards a towards one of the beds, if you could call them beds, in their cave. The beds were made up of straw and grasses with hides and cloth covering them. They were simple, but were comfortable enough. Eric shoved Godric down onto his bed before climbed on top of him. _

"_D-do you honestly think you can overpower me, Eric?" Godric asked incredulously. _

"_In this situation?" Eric glanced down at their two bodies, especially at Godric's ever-hardening member, "Yes, yes I do." _

_Godric's face darkened and he opened his mouth to speak, _

"_As your maker I -" His words were cut off by a deep kiss from Eric. This time, Eric did not pull away. Never breaking the contact between their lips, Eric completed undressing himself. He crouched positioned himself over Eric, finally breaking the kiss to position himself at the right angle. Eric smirked, knowing he was right. There were very few times he would ever overpower his maker … this was one of them. And it was exactly what he wanted._

Eric came back out of his memory and looked away. Godric smiled a small, half-smile.

"So you do remember." He said. His breath was still hot against Eric's neck. Eric's stomach wrenched with feeling. Firstly he was awkward in being this way since he had long since written off his encounters of a more sexual nature with Godric as curiosity rather than a showing of his true orientation. But how did he go about explaining that to Godric?

"Yes, Godric, I remember. But I also remember how long ago that was, do you?"

Godric snorted and grabbed Eric's broad shoulders with amazing strength. He pulled Eric down to his lips and kissed with passion. At first Eric did not respond but the kiss awakened old desires as well as new ones. Godric's tongue explored Eric's mouth and soon they were fighting for dominance.


End file.
